Deformity
by Harlequin.M.Hearts
Summary: Harly, Harlequin actually, has finally managed to escape from the School and now searches for the Flock! This is more of a background story, it'll get better as it progresses


There's a reason humans aren't supposed to know about the Night World. They can't handle that kind of information. And what's worse: they start experimenting with it. That stupid Circle Daybreak believed humans and night people could live together in harmony, but as long as humans are part of the equation, that's impossible.

Scientists aren't allowed to test on humans, though they'd like to, so they test on animal, which they like just as much. So imagine how itchy their grubby little paws were when they discovered that there's specimen out there who's part animal _and_ human. Surprisingly, it wasn't science-made, more like magic-made. They're called Shapeshifters, or at least that's what I originated from.

Some sick scientist had captured a few Shapeshifters about eighteen years ago, their names long forgotten. The only reason they were even able to catch them was because their animal forms weren't that powerful. There was a raven, a hawk, an albatross, and I think one was even a parrot. Once caught the testing began.

They ran all kinds of horrid test, just to see what all they could do with them. After they'd had their fun, they wanted to try something never done before. They wanted to separate the animal from the human, but all that information was stored in their genes. So they tore their genes apart. The scientist should've known, or maybe they did, that their subjects wouldn't survive. Though their greatest subjects had died, it had opened many new doors. Doors that should have never been opened.

With their new, but incomplete, knowledge of Shapeshifters they decided to see what happened when you combined Shapeshifter genes into a human embryo. It was called the Angel Experiment. It's how I, and six others I'm told, was created. The scientist took the babies and were successful in separating the genes from one parent, and replacing them with the genes from the Shapeshifters.

I, along with the others I presume, weren't complete Shapeshifters. Since I only had a fraction of the gene, I'm stuck in a sort of half animal, half human form. I had a perfectly human body, though some of the internal organs are more bird like, and I have huge, black wing protruding from in between my shoulder blades. I guess I got the raven's genes.

However, Shapeshifters weren't the only type of night people they experimented on. They also managed to capture a werewolf, subjecting him to the same torture, and resulting in my greatest enemy. The Erasers.

I'm Harly. Well, actually the scientist called me Harlequin, so I figured that was my name. I heard there were others that were a part of the Angel Experiment, but I don't really know. I think, if I heard the scientist right, one of their experiments was the emotional variety and adaption based on group and isolated specimens. And guess what, I was the isolated specimen.

"The isolated subject acquired survival instincts and independent nature more quickly than those left in a group. Also, self defense and the capability to access surroundings come quicker with it," said the scientist behind my progress, as if the sick things they put me through weren't horrifically cruel.

Their test included putting me in a maze where Erasers waited to test my "fight or flight" instinct, though it's not like I could fly. The walls were too close together to allow me to fully extend my wings. Once I successfully made it through they decided to blind fold me. After that, I'd be put in a completely empty room along with an eraser and was forced to fight. It wasn't too hard taking down one eraser barehanded, but then they brought in another. I realized they were testing to see how many Erasers I could possibly handle at once. My record is seven. Then, like in the maze, they cut off all light sources, but gave the Erasers night vision goggles.

Doesn't sound so bad right? Wrong. Along with the previous torture, I also had to do daily test such as seeing how long I can last at full sprint on a treadmill, electro shock, all kinds of injections, and all of this I had to do no matter how bruised and battered I was. I'm not sure if the others went through the same, but at least they had each other. I've spent sixteen years alone, with no other contact except for merciless Erasers and unforgiving scientists.

But now I've escaped. It was hard and I'm still sore, plus I think I broke a few ribs. The blinding sunlight was a shock because I've never been in the sun before. I've never even been outside before. As wonderful as the fresh breeze and rustling grass was, I had to leave, and fast. So I did something I've never done before: I flew. It was the best feeling in the world to stretch my wings, using muscles I hadn't ever used before. I have to admit, it was a little harder than I expected, but I managed to rocket into the sky. This was what it was like to be free. Cool wind flew through my ebony feathers as my wings flapped powerfully in the wind. My matching black hair was blown out of my face and allowed me to view this entirely new world.

Desert rolled on below me, scraggly bushes and lonely cacti were the only blemish upon its smooth face. No other buildings as far as the eye could see. It was probably how the scientists could keep the School secret.

It didn't take long for my wings to grow tired; unused muscle didn't last long. I had to keep going. They were probably already out looking for me. I'd have to land soon, and they probably knew that. The pain in my wings grew stronger and stronger with each flap. It was similar to how your legs and lungs feel after running too long. It was too much now, I'd have to land, but if I stopped I risked them capturing me.

Wait, what was that down there? A train! I had a chance of escape once again. I could easily glide onto it. Luckily gliding didn't hurt nearly as much as flapping. Landing on a moving train however proved to be quite difficult. I managed to land with a bruise inducing thud. Battered, bruised, and incredibly sore as I was, at least I was free. And with that thought I fell asleep.

Now that that flash back is over, I can get onto the real story.

/^\/^\/^\

The train's high pitched whistle awoke me from the best sleep I'd ever had. Night had pasted and the noon sun beamed down upon me as if to congratulate my success. I stretched my sore muscles. At least they didn't hurt as much as they had yesterday.

"Time to fly," I spoke allowed, stretching my wings to their fullest length. It felt wonderful. The adrenaline rush from jumping off of a moving train was exhilarating as I flapped into the sky once again. The train was skirting the base of a mountain. Tall pine trees covered its base all the way up to its peak.

Far below was a house mostly hidden by trees and out in an opening, which I guess was the yard, sat a long legged boy with a head of strawberry blonde hair that gleamed in the sun light and curled up at the nape of his neck, but what shocked me most was that he had wings! Wings that were just like mine, but still different. They were mostly a blend of white and grey with edges of black. He had to be the one who was injected with the albatross' genes. This means he was part of the Angel Experiment! The others, they'd escaped too. I'd found them! I'd found the flock!


End file.
